What She Left Behind
by onemakaveli96
Summary: ADDEX series of Oneshots. Two doctors were torn at the seams, but a few tweaks in their storylines can give them a real shot at love. 3 Alex is dragged to CA. In a twist, he finds that chances arise from everywhere, but old wounds cause hesitations.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alternate ending to Private Practice 1x06 (if you don't watch, it doesn't matter) and GA 4x06. Other Addex lovers probably wish Addison or Alex went after the other, so I just put thought to paper for those Addex fans, so EnJoy! And Review, cuz it's already hard finding Addex inspiration w/o going thru my DVD set._

**Summary:** Addison seems to have forgotton something, or someone, in SGH. A oneshot on how Addie goes back to get what she wants. Alternative endings to Private Practice 1x06 & Grey's Anatomy 4x06, though no real spoilers. ADDEX.

**Title**: "In Which Addison Heads Back to Seattle for What She Left Behind"

_

* * *

_

_Off in LA_

"How about you Addison?" Naomi asked her what she would be doing if she didn't have long to live.

She paused with a slight smirk on her face at the abrupt answer that popped into her brain. But she hesitated, not wanting to let onto the thoughts of a man who never strayed far from her mind.

"I don't know," she drawled out, avoiding the curious gazes with a shrug.

Inadvertently she glanced over at Pete, who earlier that evening had repeated a line she had heard several times before. If she wanted to have fun, he'd be there, otherwise, he wasn't interested.

Why did she always attract the disconnected men, she bemused to herself? Naomi seemed to notice her glancing off, and noted Pete was right in Addison's sight.

"Liar," she nudged her, as she stood up to leave.

She didn't bother to deny or accept the accusation, because truth be told, it was easier to believe she wanted this man who was several dozen feet in front of him rather than a man several dozen miles away from her.

She walked over to Pete, pushing herself in front of him, forcing his attention on her, and boy, did she have his attention.

Addison didn't like being a tease, in fact, she hated being a tease. But so what, Pete had teased her with a kiss. Why couldn't she tease him, at least to make sure there wasn't a real connection there. Sure they had chemistry, and he was hot, and that kiss had left her breathless. But it wasn't unforgettable, and it didn't leave her tingling for more, or dazed and confused, whilst feeling like she had gained some wonderful perspective.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him, and didn't bother to lie to him, just said that he had 'good hands.' She wasn't looking for fun--she was looking for so much more. She wasn't going to take chances, and if she was going to do things on a whim, she was going to do them for the right reasons. She gave him a playful smirk, but did not give in to his seductive gaze. Pete was attractive, but she wasn't looking for attractive, charming, challenging, confident men anymore. She had found all of that bundled up into a honest, contemplative, sincere, and charismatic individual already.

So she walked away from Pete, with another good but not extraordinary kiss under their belt, and walked into the kitchen more convinced than ever that only one person could live up to her expectations. Even if he rejected her, she was willing to take one last chance. Addison knew what she wanted to be doing if she only had a limited amount of time to live, and she needed to see for herself if that which she wanted, wanted her as well. She was going out on a whim, was going to give herself another ounce of hope, because in her hearts of hearts she still pined for _him_.

"Naomi?" Addison stood beside her in rhe kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I know the timing's off, and it's a bit too soon to be asking for this--but if had such little time to live, I'd want just one thing. I don't have a disease, as far as I know, I'm not going to die soon--knock on wood," she knocked on the counter," but I don't want to take any chances. I want to go after, well, after what I want."

"Okay," Naomi smirked," well, Pete's right out there, so…"

Addison chuckled at her friend's naiveté.

"It's not Pete," she laughed,

"Yeah, right," she scoffed.

"Naomi!"

"Okay, fine. Finish your train of thought."

"Okay, well, what I want is not exactly here in the Ocean Wellness group…"

"What? I thought you were warming up to it, I--"

"No, no, Naomi. The problem isn't Oceanside. This is a nice setting, and the lack of stress has done away with the pounding headaches. But I left something behind, and I don't want to look back ten years from now wondering what else I could have here in LA."

"What are you telling me Addison? You want to leave?"

"Well…yes, but just for a few days. I want this job, I need this job, because the alternative job practically made me into a woman I never wanted to be. But not everything at that job was horrible. Actually, I found a few things there that made me feel like the woman I always wanted to be."

"So you're asking for a few days off after working here for only a couple of months?!"

"Please, Naomi. I know it makes no sense, but I have to go back."

"What if you get what you want, and want to stay?"

Addison paused, having been thinking this as well.

"Addison?"

"That's a possibility, Naomi. However, you lulled me into this job because you said I needed to look out for my well-being. If I get my great chance to have this great thing back in my life, all the consequences will be worth it."

Naomi looked at her best friend, with concern. No doubt this had to do with a man, and the determination in her friend's eyes shone with the fierce resolve she had.

Naomi could look at this situation in two lights: As a professional, or as a friend. Addison was the best neo-natal specialist a medical community could grab a hold on, and a departure such as hers would mean loss of revenue and credit.

Addison had also been there through her worst times, and she had seen Addison endure heartache after heartache, and Addison had seemingly given up believing in men long ago. Now, Addison looked renewed and ardent in 'getting her man.' Here was Addison's chance to live the life she always wanted, and as her friend, she couldn't exactly deny her happiness.

"Okay, but first you sit down and tell me all about this guy that's got you willing to leave the sunnier pastures."

"What makes you think it's a guy?" she laughed.

"Honey, only men make women sound like raging lunatics, so spill!"

She rolled her eyes, and gave in. "His name's Alex Karev, and let me just say, he isn't the typical Prince Charming…"

* * *

_Off in Seattle_

Now why did this remind her of that time she came here a little over a year ago, bag in hand, ready to win her husband back?

Right, because she had returned to Seattle Grace Hospital for a man. Now that is what one might call pathetic, but Addison knew it was determination. She knew what she wanted, and was not going to give up on it so easily.

She told herself this, and nodded her head to herself. 'Come on Addison, keep moving,' she willed heself.

That is until she saw the person she had come for walking out of the hospital with a woman trailing behind him.

She almost called out to him when she saw the woman grab Alex's attention, and instead Addison stepped into the shadows, a little curious as to what this woman wanted with her Alex. Well, not _her_ Alex…

She tuned out the other noises and listened intently on their conversation.

"What are you doing tonight?" she heard the girl say. _Whore._ Wow, that slipped out of nowhere.

"As in?"

"What are you doing tonight?" ugh, couldn't that lady leave already?

"Listen, um, I'm not a nice guy. I don't date, I don't call the next day, I'm not looking for a relationship cuz I'm never good at 'em," he paused as Addison smirked at him thinking so lowly of himself. If he wasn't a nice guy, he wouldn't be warning the poor girl.

"And honestly I'm kinda hung up on somebody else, so, the only thing you're ever gonna get from me is sex, and uh, that's never good enough for girls like you. "

She winced. God, why had she come back here. The man was pining over that frickin' Jane Doe. And he was practically referring to the day she and Alex had sex, and he had dismissed her saying she wasn't his girlfriend. Of course Alex wasn't looking for her, he probably hadn't even noticed she had left.

She looked back up to keep listening in, but instead saw that Alex was headed her way. _Shit_.

She looked frantically for a place to hide, but couldn't so she did her best to cover her face and turned away from Alex, so he'd only see some random passerby.

She felt him walk right by her, as their shoulders brushed for a second, and she felt the electricity surge right through her. She kept still, hoping he'd keep walking, waiting several seconds to turn back around.

But right before she turned around, he heard her call her name.

"Addison?" he didn't sound quite sure of himself.

Cursing her luck, she turned around with a plastered smile.

"Dr. Karev! How--how'd you recognize me?" she exclaimed a little too cheerfully. She saw him gulp, and a look of hurt pass over his gaze.

"The hair," he gave as an inadvertent response, so he quickly added another thought," Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of this country?"

Her eyes flickered downwards, at his cutting tone. She recovered quickly and grinned up to him.

"Just here for a quick getaway."

"So soon?"

"Do you have a problem with my being here, Karev?"

"Only if you have a problem with you being here," he gritted through his teeth.

"You left Addison, why the hell are you back?" he gave off an accusatory tone, and she swore his anger came from disappointment.

"I forgot something," she answered honestly.

"Yeah, well that happens when you leave too quickly," he turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Maybe I wouldn't have left too quickly if someone would have stopped me," she yelled behind him.

He stopped mid-step and bit his lip, a fusion of offense and resentment running through his blood.

Alex turned back around and marched up to Addison.

"You didn't tell anyone you were leaving," he whispered harshly.

"Everyone was too wrapped up in their own lives to care for mine. No one asked, so I didn't say anything," she felt herself growing in intimidation amidst his glare and now towering figure.

He hesitated to answer, and his eyes glanced around their surroundings. As he stared at the ground, he said, "How long are you here for?"

"I'm not sure. It depends."

"On what?" he looked back to her.

She didn't verbally answer him--she just locked gazes with him, her senses picking up on all the familiar smells and feelings she got when she was near him.

From the way she looked at him, he knew what she'd come back for, and he practically had the urge to give him the speech he'd given Lexie.

"You sent me in another woman's direction, Addison. Don't be giving me this crap now."

"You went after her Alex. Actions speak louder than words, and I only spoke some thoughts I figured you had."

"And you didn't walk away Addison? I went after some girl, in some misguided, self-destructive notion. But I came back, and you weren't in that church anymore."

"You said you weren't interested."

"I lied! And you knew that, but you kept pretending you only wanted me for some sex game!"

"Some sex game?! Karev, I don't have one-night stands. I don't sleep with someone just for the hell of it! But you used me, you said I wasn't your girlfriend!"

"And you drove away, across the frickin country, Addison! Don't call me a coward if you're not gonna admit that you are one!"

Addison blinked back tears, already regretting the trip she had made over here. She gave him a hurt look, hating him for calling her a coward, for driving her away. But he didn't seem to care, because he kept shooting her glares of anger.

"I seem to have made a mistake in coming here. I thought good people deserved good things, but apparently I haven't been as nice as I should be, otherwise I'd be doing exactly what I want to be doing. And I wouldn't have to settle for something less than what I want," she spewed bitterly.

"Just the way the world works," he shrugged. With that dismissive look of his, she berated herself for believing Alex Karev would want her, and so she brushed past him, pausing a bit to feel their shared electricity, and walked away.

Only a few feet away from him, with her back to him, she threw caution to the wind, and looking over her shoulder, through the air that separated them, she whispered, "I loved you, Alex."

He shot through his stunned expression and wide gaze, and turned around to her," Then don't walk away."

He smirked when she turned back on her heel.

"What?" she said with an incredulous gaze.

"Don't walk away," he shrugged nonchalantly, diminishing all the distance.

"If I don't walk away Karev, what's to say you won't either. I did just hear you telling that girl you were only good for sex, and that you were hung up on somebody else."

"Well, I wasn't lying."

"Just like you weren't lying when you said you weren't interested."

"Thought I'd get over you," he began leaning into her. "But I didn't, and I haven't. You're the only person I've ever missed Addison, I'm pretty sure that means something."

The small grin on her face grew, and she stopped thinking, stopped wondering if this was right or not. Because by the way her knees weakened just by the look in his eyes, and just by the way her senses went into overdrive with his proximity, she knew it was right. Some chemistry cannot be denied, and she's never had this sort of chemistry with anyone before.

She grabbed his face, closing the remaining distance, and kissed him full force, the world stopping at their feet. His hand combed through her soft red hair, and he wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. Passionate, hardcore, yet tender and caringly, they kissed, melting together their best facets in their kiss.

They broke apart, and they rested their heads together.

"So what is it exactly that you want to be doing, cuz I'm pretty sure we're both deserving of what we want," he smirked.

"Hmm, then why don't we go get what we want, Karev?"

He grinned and pressed his lips to her. "Come on, my car's this way," he dragged her away.

--

"That was so much better then the on-call room," Addison laughed as Alex kept tracing kisses down her chest.

"Although we could get someone to clean this room of yours up."

Alex made his way back to her lips, his tongue pushing past her lips, and he smirked at her. "You offering?"

"That's not my job, Karev," she scoffed.

"As my girlfriend, it is."

The playful look in her eyes dissipated, and she looked at him wearingly.

"It's just a label, Addison, but if you want it, it's yours."

"Do want the label of boyfriend, Alex?"

"If it keeps the guys away," he shrugged.

She kissed him softly, and caressed his cheek. "We don't need the labels, but that doesn't mean we're not…"

"Yeah, whatever," he tried keeping away from getting to mushy.

"I don't think that's a definitve answer."

"You can trust me Addison."

"Okay, then, where's the restroom?"

Alex jumped off the bed and helped Addison up. She wrapped the sheets around her, and they walked over to his doorway.

"Down the hall, second door to your right," he pointed.

"Alright," she peeked down the hallway.

"Hey, Addison?" he scratched his head nervously.

"Yes?"

"Are you--are you going back to that place?"

She sighed, not sure either of whether she going back or not.

"I don't know Alex, but tonight, I'd rather not dwell on the particulars."

"You're right," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed tenderly, just savoring their moment. But like all moments in Seattle, they were interrupted.

"Addison?" Meredith's squeaky voice came from the door opposite them.

"Hello, Dr. Grey," Addison smirked at the confused look of Meredith.

She looked at Alex and whispered," I'm going to the bathroom, in the meantime, try getting that look off her face."

She raised her eyebrows at the shocked Meredith, who in turn yelped at Alex.

"You and Addison?!"

Alex simply nodded.

"Well, is she back indefinitely?"

Alex glanced in the direction Addison went, waiting patiently for her to come back.

"I hope so," he answered softly as Addison came back to him.

Without another word, Addison wove her fingers with Alex's, and they went back inside their little private quarters.

* * *

I know, a little fluffy and not a lot, but after everything, Addison and Alex need mushy and a little something. Together. Seriously, cuz in my mind those two are still meant to be together, and if you agree, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and that you will **REVIEW (please!).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First, thanks for those who reviewed the first one-shot...they were awesome!. Well, I got this small idea of incorporating each PP episode and GA episode into one. The first ch. was 1x06, 4x06, and this one contains some 1x07, and 4x07--I want to make it clear that if you don't watch one of the series, the story can still make sense. This one is not my best, but that is why I ask for some of you to send me forward some ideas ;).

**Summary:** A message on an answering machine, two female roommates, and alcohol sometimes don't mix, but once in a grand while, it is the formula to stir up an old chemical reaction. PP 1x07, GA 4x07. No spoilers.

**Characters:** Addison, Cooper, Alex, Meredith, Lexie, Izzie

**Title**: "**I**n **W**hich **A F**ew** R**oommates **H**ear **A** **L**ess **T**han **S**ober **V**oice **M**essage"

* * *

"I was asked out by two guys! Two hot guys!" 

"And now, I don't have any hot guy!" Addison was laughing deliriously because the alcohol prohibited her from crying, so she had to laugh instead.

"Hey!" Cooper, a work companion who had come to join her in her misery at her house, complained at being dismissed.

"Sorry, Coop, but I'd rather be on a date," she nodded her head and threw an arm around him, and took another gulp from her wine bottle.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us," and he took the bottle from her to drown himself in it as well.

She pouted and brought her arms over her chest.

"That's the last bottle, share!" she yelled at him.

"Too late!" and he tossed the bottle onto the couch

She began to laugh again, just for no apparent reason. Coop joined her in the laughter, and between the hysterics, he yelled, "What are we going to do now?!"

Addison seemed to be carefully contemplating this, but obviously only one thing was on her mind, and this was one thing she would only do while drunk.

"Where's my phone?" she stumbled off the couch and began tumbling through her living room.

"No, no phone!" Coop stood to try to step her, although this was futile because he only ended up tripping over himself.

"HA!" Addison screamed in delight when she found her cell phone.

"Addison!" Coop yelled from his lying position on her carpet," who are you calling?!"

"Satan's Spawn!"

--

After Meredith eerily asking him to take her sister home, Alex sat thinking on the idea for a while. He really didn't have a great aficionado for any type of drunk girl. He always found them to be quite annoying, if anything. He gave Meredith a look of 'WTF is wrong with you,' took another swig of his beer and stood up to walk over to the barstool where Lexie was slumped over. Just as he approached the barstool, Joe called over to him, saying he had a phone call.

"Sure it's for me?" Alex asked in surprise, wondering who the hell would call him at a bar.

"Yes, Dr. Alex Karev. The Spawn of Satan…" Joe paused when the voice on the phone rang something else out," the vanilla latte guy?" Joe looked perplexed at that.

That sure caught his curiosity.

"Who is it?"

"She won't say who it is, but I'm pretty sure it's Addison," Joe whispered with his hand over the mouthpiece.

Lexie shot her head up then, and mumbled, "Who's Addison?"

Alex rolled his eyes and gestured to the phone. Unfortunately, it didn't extend very far, and he had to lean over the counter a bit to reach the phone. This also made him be very close to Lexie, who was staring at him with wide, red bloodshot eyes.

"Hello?" he said cautiously into the phone.

"Alex!" she screeched into the phone. He could swear her voice was on a pitch one could only reach when drunk.

He had to pull the phone away, his eardrums almost bursting at her screaming.

"Addison?"

"Do you know how many phone calls I had to make to find you?!" she continued screaming.

"Uh…" he wasn't sure what to answer.

"First the hospital, then Callie, then Joe--hey, did you hear?!" suddenly she went into a whisper," he cheated on her."

He laughed in spite of himself. "I heard."

"Men suck," it seemed as though the woman was about to go on a rant.

"They make you feel beautiful, they give you a beautiful proposal, they marry you, and then they leave you soon as a blond comes into the picture," he heard her voice, which had been overly jubilant only 40 seconds ago, turn remorseful.

"Ugh, I hate guys."

"Addison, why--"

"Alex!" she greeted him again.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, as Lexie continued staring at him.

"Who's Addison?" she asked again, but this time loud enough for the person on the other end of the phone.

"Who is that? That does not sound like Ava, Karev!" Addison counteracted.

"It's just Mer's sister. At the bar, like all the Grey's girls.."

"Doesn't she have a baby?"

"Addie, why are you calling me?"

Unfortunately, he didn't get an answer, as the phone clicked as soon as he uttered the question, indicating Addison had hung up.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. Drunk dialing never did bode anyone good, but Addison's attempt had been somewhat diverted.

"Come on," he said to Lexie, "I'm taking you home."

--

By the time they had arrived at her house, Lexie had sobered up enough to speak coherent sentences.

"Thanks," she whispered when he parked.

"No problem," he turned his head.

"Want me to go with you," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm fine thank you."

She prepared to let herself out of the car, when she decided to ask him again about the phone call.

"On the phone? Who was that?"

Alex sighed, but decided to answer anyway. There was no point in lying to the girl.

"Dr. Addison Montgomery. You happy?"

She opened her mouth, but shut it quickly, not quite sure how to respond. She had only heard tidbits, but she knew enough of the doctor to know she shouldn't ask anymore questions. She, however, could not comprehend why she had called Alex.

"Why'd she call you?"

"Dude, it's not your problem. Just…go home," he waved to her house.

A sad smile crept on her face, and she quickly was able to connect the dots.

"She's the one you're hung up on," she whispered loud enough to hear.

He kept his eyes ahead of him, neither denying nor accepting the accusation.

"You should call her. Later I mean, when the phone call won't sound like it's coming from some delirious, crazy person."

He snorted. "That's not a good idea. Besides, the only reason she called tonight was because she was drunk off her ass."

"How do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "The giggling, the screaming, the constant mood changes. All within two minutes. That's how I know."

She sighed this time, but still shrugged at him. "So? It still means something. She called you out of all people. That definitely means something."

When she didn't get another response from him, she said a 'thanks' and finally left.

With a loud exhale, Alex turned the car back on, and drove away, thinking over what the other Grey had said. Addison had been drunk. She had been able to dial at least three other phones just to reach him, so did that really mean something?

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"Oh, God. Where's my phone?" Addison awoke with a pounding headache, and found herself lying on the floor of her house.

"Shh," she heard beside her. She turned her head slowly, and saw that Coop was not in any better position. Thankfully, both were fully clothed, otherwise this would not be deemed an alright situation.

Addison crept up on her knees, and balanced herself on the table to stand up when she spotted her phone on the opposite side of the room from her. She languidly stood up to pick it up, knowing very well that she could have made a few uncalled for calls.

She took a deep breath and fell onto her couch, with Coop slowly, but surely, creeping up on the same couch.

"God, how much did I drink last night?" he mumbled.

Then Addison took a gasp, causing Coop to back away from her.

"You're not going to vomit, are you?"

"No…I…," she turned her head to him, suddenly very awake. "Do you remember who I called last night?"

"Uh.." he scratched his head, trying to recall the events.

"I remember you reaching for the phone as soon as the alcohol ran out…I tried to stop you, but only fell down during my attempt. You said something about Seattle and a hospital…and then you yelled 'Callie O'Malley' in a very hyper voice," he laughed at Addison hysterics.

"Then you said something about super-models always getting their way…then you hung up…and called a bar? You called a bar? Last I checked they didn't deliver.."

"No, I called Joe's Bar. The Green Emerald City Bar…in Seattle!"

"Why the…wait, you did scream a 'Joe' but then you began going on about some vanilla latte, and Satan--are you in come cult, Addison?"

"Oh God," Addison slapped herself mentally. She couldn't believe that in her drunken stupor she had actually tracked him down, and…Oh God, what had she said.

"What did I say then Cooper?!"

"Shh!" he motioned silence again. "Calm down will you?"

She only glared at him.

Sighing, he took back to accounting her words. "Well, you started screaming Alex…then something about guys sucking…and you hung up." He nodded, sure that's how it hand ended.

"So I didn't make any sort of confessions that would make a guy think…"

"Nope, nothing really embarrassing, that I can remember."

"Thank, God," she muttered.

"Alright you need to leave. Actually, we both have to leave, for work." She shooed him out, and she began scrambling to the restroom.

--

"Has anyone checked the messages?!" Meredith yelled for the whole house to hear.

"No!" came Izzie and Alex's voices from the kitchen.

"You guys are the worst roommates!" she yelled. She pressed play on her machine, on speaker-phone so she wouldn't have to use the phone.

She only heard silence, and thinking it was probably a prank phone call, she went to delete the message when laughter rang through.

"Was that the tone!" Mer heard the familiar voice screaming.

"I must really be out of it!"

Izzie and Alex, having heard the laughter from machine, appeared next to Meredith, and they all stood there staring at the mechanism.

"Coop, shut up--I'm talking on the phone," the voice tried whispering.

"Is that…," Izzie said.

"Shh," Alex and Mer hushed her.

"Is this Dr. Grey's home?" the voice paused," If it isn't then that's really going to suck."

The laughter slurred with the words from the one voice would continue to plague the message.

"I am just calling to say that Meredith, I am happy for you. No really. I was never able to make Derek that happy. But if you go all screwy on him just because of your issues, I am going to kick your ass."

Meredith cocked an eyebrow at the machine, wondering what had prompted this call.

"And Dr. Izzie Stevens--I have half a mind…well, I have a third of a mind to go over there and kick your ass for doing that to Callie! She was happy, and you, and your little 'I'm the best friend' act had to kill that for her! And this is coming from me!"

Alex turned to Izzie, who looked right about ready to kick the machine's ass.

"Ugh…Where was I going with this…" a long pause followed her.

"Oh, Dr. Karev! Mr. 'I'd notice' if you disappeared, and the 'I did the vanilla latte cuz Mark's an ass'…or whatever you said…you still chased after friggin Jane Doe! I was starting to get used to no guys, but then you and your perfect words... I broke my sex pact for you! God, I am an idiot, a complete…Hey, I just remembered where there's more alcohol, Coop! Coop?" and the line finally went dead.

Putting aside what Addison had said about them, Meredith and Izzie turned to face Alex.

"What did she mean by that?" Meredith cross-examined him first.

Obviously stumped over what to say, Alex turned a shade of red.

"What did you do to her?" Izzie went.

They closed in on him and forced him to take a seat.

"Spill," Meredith demanded.

In two minutes, he was able to explain everything. After the two minutes, Izzie slapped him behind the head. After the slap on the head, Meredith handed him the phone.

"Here," she offered it to him.

"What?"

"You have to call her," Izzie supported Mer.

"But--I don't have her number," he didn't look very disappointed at this fact.

Meredith rolled her eyes and looked for the number on the phone. When she found it, she showed it to him, at which he crossed his arms stubbornly, and turned his head away.

Izzie then snatched the phone away from Mer, and pressed 'call.' Smiling at herself, she said to Alex.

"It's dialing."

With a glare that could kill, he took the phone, and put it to his ear, hoping and wishing the woman wouldn't answer.

--

She was in a hurry. She was already late to work, and she had just gotten out of the shower to rid herself of the alcohol smell. So she didn't have time to check the caller I.D. when her phone rang, it was just a miracle that she had answered, although she found it odd that her home phone was nudged in between the sofa cushions.

"Hello," she said quickly. There was no answer, and she sighed.

"Whoever this is better speak up quickly, or I am going to ha--."

"Addison?" the voice made her stop in her steps.

"Dr. Karev," she responded softly.

She heard him clearing his throat, and silence on his part, so she decided she should speak.

"If this is about my phone call from last night Karev, you can just put anything or everything I said aside and forget it. I honestly don't know what came over me--aside from the alcohol, that is," she chuckled to lighten the moment. However, she only heard a weak 'oh' coming from his end of the line.

She swore she heard a bit of disappointed in that little word.

--

"Oh," Alex answered to Addison. He glanced at Mer and Izzie who were huddled right next to the phone. Annoyed, he stood up and began pacing, with his roommates just motioning for him to say something else.

He cleared his throat again.

"Oh, well your calls sure did add some…comic relief," he tried the chuckling thing.

"Calls?" Addison didn't know what he meant by that.

"Yeah, at the bar, then on Mer's answering machine."

Addison's end of the line went silent this time.

--

Her mind began cursing at her, as she realized why the phone had been hidden in the sofa. She slapped herself on the forehead, and tried remembering what she left on that machine, but couldn't for the life of her. It had probably been by the time she fell asleep.

"Addison?"

"I'm here," she answered quickly. _Unfortunately, _she added to herself.

"You don't remember calling Mer's house, huh?" he was always able to read her.

She began laughing nervously. "Uh, no. I mean, no I do remember…"

Alex genuinely laughed and was able to stop his annoying pacing.

"Still not much of a liar, Addison," he commented.

"You caught me there, Karev," she eased into the conversation. "So, did I ramble, rant,…"

He laughed into the phone, and she was surprised, but not shocked at how his voice could bring her such calm.

"You actually threatened Meredith and Izzie."

Her mouth dropped open, and with a laugh, poked," I did no such thing!"

"You said that if Mer screwed Derek over, you'd kick her ass. That and that you were going to kick Izzie's ass for sleeping with O' Malley."

That's when it came back to her. What Callie had said to her when she asked Callie to get her husband to give her Alex's number, only to tell her that she really wouldn't call George her husband anymore. Callie was able to figure out that Alex was at the bar, though. She hadn't said anything embarrassing though, thank God.

"Well, I wouldn't put that past myself," she was unable to suppress another laugh that vibrated through her.

--

Alex was smiling like a fool, but he only noticed this when he saw the utterly surprised looks of Mer and Iz. He shook his head and turned away from them.

"I wouldn't either," his voice took a tone of somberness as he prepared to tell her what else she said on the phone.

"Then you started going on about you being idiot for breaking your sex pact for me."

He knew Izzie and Meredith were glaring at him for saying this--he could feel their heated stares from behind him, but he didn't care.

"But not before saying something about getting used to 'no guys' before I did the vanilla latte, or something like that."

Addison shook herself out of the facility of the conversation, as she remembered how she had gotten from Seattle to LA. She bit her lip and took a second to ease her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…burden you with such idiocies."

"Then why did it sound like you did mean those things?"

She didn't have an answer for this, how could she? She did blame him for becoming an insecure woman when she was just starting to get over her previous lifestyle.

"This isn't quite how I imagined we would speak again," she breathed.

"I never thought I'd hear from you again," he said in response.

"I am sorry, Alex. I have had some really bad moments, and I just took them all out on you. I hope you know I don't blame you for my tarnished self-image. At least, on a logical level I don't blame you, but emotions tend to override logic."

"No I get it. I am somewhat to blame though. I wasn't exactly easy on you and your feelings," his voice had dropped an octave, disallowing for Izzie and Mer to catch everything they were saying.

Addison let out a sad chuckle, and Alex felt his heartstrings tugging at him.

"Hey Addison," he continued when she failed to speak.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Do you still…I mean, do I…do I still mean something?" it was a risky question, but it was the only one existent on his mind at the moment.

He heard her inhale sharply, and by that breath of her mouth, he knew the answer too well.

"I find that when I'm asked out Karev, I'm hoping they'll feed me one of your lines so I can be convinced into saying yes. I notice that I am completely attracted to a man when he is holding a baby. I feel like I can't forget you. That and I miss you a bit too much for my liking," she confessed, feeling such a heavy burden lifted at saying this.

"I'm starting to think I should have been more of an ass so you wouldn't miss me. Then I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"Guilt is just a part of the human condition, Alex."

"Fortunately, it's not something babies have to deal with. Maybe that's why I've stayed with neonatal."

"Now that's a surprise, Karev," she said in a genuine tone.

A pregnant pause followed, settling in comfortably as the two pondered about the changes that could have occurred between their times apart. This phone call, as strange and laced with tensions as it was, was something each appreciated, as pent-up emotions dissipated with the sound of the other's voice.

"Hey, Addie?" Alex spoke up after taking note of the calm her voice brought to his own heart.

"Yes, Alex."

"I kinda miss you too."

A smile she hadn't felt form on her face in ages overcame her, and she rolled the dice.

"I told you that day would come," she laughed at the irony of it all, "Tell you what, Alex. Anytime you feel yourself missing me, feel free to pick up the phone and call me."

"Only if you promise not to snap at me when you answer the phone."

She chuckled softly, and Alex's own smile grew more than he thought possible.

"I'll try."

"And if you ever get to thinking too hard of me, you can call me," his heart thudded at the all the things that could come from their phone calls.

"At Meredith's house?"

"I'll give you my cell number."

"I'm all ears, Alex," and a delirious smile passed over her, thankfully this time without the prerequisite alcohol necessary.

* * *

_**Post A/N:** So what did you think? Should I keep doing these one-shots? You are all free to send me your ideas, of what sort of elements I could incorporate into a storyline. Either put it in a review, or PM me after a new episode of PP or GA airs, and if your idea or little premise is used, I'll give credit where credit is due. Right now, reviews/feedback is appreciated more than anything, with me asking for at least ten for this one (because the first one-shot has thus far gotten 15 reviews) so as to continue this . PEACE._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, this one is silly, and totally AU, and a cross-over of this sorts is likely never to happen. For those who watch PP, be aware that I changed many things from epi 1x08. For GA, it's post-4x08. Sorry for the long wait, but I had to do some serious revision, until I came up with what I had been envisioning. Fair warning that you should be patient for our lovely pair's interaction, because the lead-in is a little long. And I'm babbling, and it's annoying, so just R&R, and enjoy.

**Summary:** Thatcher Grey, intervention in CA, infamous guru Dr. Feelgood, arguing doctors, and Addison being maternal, among other things...Yeah, this one can't be summarized, it's just plain imaginative, and the only key point (as it should be) is ADDEX. GA 4x08, PP 1x08.

**Characters **In Order of Appearance : Alex, three Greys, Dell, Dr. Bennet, Coop, Violet, Pete, Addison, and...Batgirl (he, he).

**Title:** "**I**n **W**hich **F**lowers, **T**runk, and **B**atgirl **O**ffer **U**p** O**ne** M**ore **C**hance"

* * *

"Dude, I still don't get why I had to come. Hell, I don't know why you guys had to come all the way over here," Alex complained. 

"Alex, for the last time. We had to come all the way over here because it's the only doctor Derek suggested that my dad accepted to see. And you had to come, because I don't want to be left alone with her," Meredith eyed her half-sister from the rear-view mirror.

"I heard that," the younger Grey bit.

"Kinda the point," Meredith muttered.

Alex rolled his eyes, in disbelief that he had been dragged out to Los Angeles.

After learning that her dad had a serious alcohol problem, Meredith insisted on her dad taking up rehab. He adamantly refused, so she went complaining to her…to her ex-boyfriend(?) Derek, who then spoke to Thatcher about some programs for alcoholics. Derek then mentioned an old friend of his, Dr. Sam Bennett, who was known as Dr. Feelgood. Thatcher, compelled by the fact that Dr. Feelgood could meet with him, and by the fact that he resided in California, gladly accepted, though he insisted it was purely for the vacation involved. Then Lexie began complaining, saying Thatcher was her father, and if anything she should be helping him.

This led to Meredith and Lexie compromising to bring Thatcher to LA together, but neither was completely satisfied. Apparently, the two refused to be 'just the three of them' and due to Alex's involvement with Lexie, and due to Alex being almost as dark and twisty as Meredith, Alex was roped into the intervention of sort. So here they were now, parked outside the facility known as the 'Oceanside Wellness Group' trying to get Thatcher out of the car, as he was now refusing to see any doctor, period.

Tired of the situation, Alex got out of his passenger seat in the front, and yanked Thatcher's door open. Without a word, he pulled Thatcher out and pushed him towards the entrance. Getting a clue, the Grey girls soon followed the countless obscenities coming from their dad that formed a trail to the entrance.

--

When the four reluctant visitors stumbled into the Oceanside Wellness Group, they were witness to a little quarrel occurring between four people near the welcome desk. Alex, his patience already worn beyond thin, ignored the quarreling quartet, and hurdled to the boy (or young man) manning the desk.

"Good morning, my name's Dell. Welcome to the Oceanside Wellness Group, how can I be of assistance?"

"That dude over there, thatcher Grey, has an appointment with Dr. Bennet at ten."

The young man, Dell, nodded and searched through computer until he found said appointment. He looked back up at Alex with the smile of a secretary.

"Alright, and are the rest of you all family?"

"No. The girls with the sad little expressions are his daughters, but I am not family in any which or way."

"Oh, well then, when Dr. Bennet gets to Mr. Grey, only family will be allowed into his office."

"Fine," Alex shrugged.

"Alright, why don't you call them over to meet Dr. Bennet." The young man stood from the desk as Alex called the irksome bunch that were the Grey's over to follow the young man.

"So?" Meredith whispered to Alex as she fell into step with him.

"So, we're meeting Dr. Bennet," Alex answered, noting that they were heading to the quarreling group

"And only family's allowed inside," Alex smirked.

"What?! But-but they're not my family, either. If you don't go, then--"

"Mer, technically they are family, so just chill. You don't need me to act as referree. That's what 'Dr. Feelgood' is for," Alex said at her annoyingly.

"Ugh, I hate you," she crossed her arms like a defiant little child.

"Then you shouldn't have strung me along," he muttered as a tall, black, built man turned around to meet them. Surrounding him were two other men, and a woman holding a large bouquet of flowers, all of whom were now peering at the visitors with grand curiosity. Alex pondered on if they were all doctors, and if they were, they didn't seem like the kind that would make a patient feel all the comfortable.

"Good morning, I hear you have an appointment with me," the toned man greeted them with a wide smile.

Meredith giggled as she shook his hand," Good morning. Yeah, my father has an appointment."

"So are you the friend Derek was telling me to do a favor for?"

"Friend?" Meredith's smile fell a bit." Yeah, I'm the friend, Meredith Grey" she smiled fakely.

"Alright, so why don't we head on over to my office." Dr. Bennet observed the fumbling man being restrained by the young woman that stood a few feet behind Meredith.

The Greys nodded numbingly, and they followed him around to his office, leaving Alex with the rest of the doctors. Turning his gaze to him, he gave them a weary smirk, and a 'hey.' They responded with their own 'hey' and so Alex turned on his heel when one of them called out to them.

"Hold on, do you think you can help us?" one of the men hollered.

Alex turned with a cocked eyebrow, as the sole woman of the group sighed an 'oh God.'

"Uh…"

"What's your name?" the other man, a dark grey-haired, tall, leather jacket wearing, man asked him.

"Dr. Alex Karev," he extended his hand.

"Pete," was his sole introduction.

The other man (the one that had stopped him) jumped in to shake his hand," Coop." Then he said," and that's Violet." The woman gave him a shy smile, and a hello, as she had no free hand to greet him with.

"You said you needed my help?" Alex said.

"Yeah, we need an objective opinion," Coop said.

"Coop…" Violet reprimanded him.

Coop ignored the warning, and just grinned, wanting the opinion of the stranger.

"Alright, let's say you're a therapist, and one of your patient starts dating one of your co-workers, one of whom is not a therapist, but is a fellow doctor. Would you have any legitimate concerns?"

"Well, psych patients shouldn't be dating, period. So yeah, I'd be concerned. But in the end, only the people dating can make any decisions towards their…relationship," Alex offered his insight.

"Okay, I see the point your making, but as a friend shouldn't you voice your opinions," Pete spoke up.

"As a friend--it depends on the sorta person your friend is," Alex crossed his arms, looking at the woman, who Alex assumed was the therapist. "That, and how much of a problem the patient has."

At this, Alex, Coop, and Pete looked up to the bouquet-wielding Violet.

She moved her mouth for a few seconds, before finally saying," He calls himself 'Trunk."

The guys brows all fell, as they contemplated all the possible meanings of such a self-given nickname.

Now wanting to wait around to hear any other objections, Violet thrust the flowers at Pete and stalked off in another direction.

Pete held the flowers closely, and looked up to Pete with a questioning gaze.

"Should I give Addison 'Trunk's' flowers?"

Coop seemed to take a moment to consider this, but then slapped Pete's shoulder, and laughed. "Definitely."

"Wait, Addison?" Alex blurt out after taking in her name.

The two foreign men looked at him surprisingly.

"As in Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery?"

Pete stared at him with an untrusting gaze. "You know her?"

Not wanting to let on too much, he shrugged," We used to work together."

"In that case, why don't you take her the flowers. Her office is down that hall," he pointed to his right," second door to the right. That right." Coop clarified, pointing out the direction.

"Uh…" Alex stammered.

"Coop, I don't know if--" Pete got the sense that there was an ulterior reasons for which Alex was hesitant.

"You're right, Pete, why don't you show him the way," Coop shoved Pete in front of him, and signaled Alex to follow him.

The reluctant men finally sighed, and just headed towards Addison's office, with neither speaking a word in their uncomfortable walk.

* * *

When they approached her door, Pete steadily opened it. Alex hung back, so he couldn't be seen yet. Pete peaked the flowers in, covering the view behind him, so Addison could only see Pete's head. 

"Aww, flowers," he could hear Addison's vague voice.

"How you holding up?" Pete asked her from the door.

"Good. I'm a little hungry," she began. She turned her face down, and continued," And a lot ti--."

Addison stopped suddenly, as Pete finally went through the door completely making one Alex Karev visible.

"A lot tired," she finished her thought, as she faced away again.

Alex marveled at the sight before him, a sight he had seen only a few times before, but not in such an intimate setting. Addison sat on a couch, in her sweats and over-sized sweater, with a little baby in her arms. Addison's make-up was barely there, and bags melted under her eyes.

Pete noticed how the setting quieted, so he cleared his throat, hoping someone would acknowledge the visitor's presence. But Addison only continued talking about her physical state.

"I can only find one shoe," she looked straight at Pete, refusing to look at Alex. "Every time I tried putting her down, she'd start screeching like a bat." Addison looked at the baby with affection, and began making the noise.

"Eeek…" Alex chuckled at her, his eyes warming to the sight of Addison with baby. She glanced at him momentarily, before speaking to Pete again.

"Okay, you realize I didn't actually give birth?"

All this 'ignoring each other' started making Pete feel uncomfortable, so he set the flowers down. "These are from your psych patient. He just dropped them off."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Here give me the card," she read the card over and smiled all too sweetly.

"The thing is, I think Carl might have some problems."

"Everybody has problems," she shot Alex a quick look when she said this.

"Violet said his nickname is Trunk."

"I don't know what that means," she tried shrugging Pete off

"I thinks that means…He's not Addison Montgomery material."

"Addison Forbes Montgomery," Alex finally spoke up.

Finally showing her irritation, Addison rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Karev?"

"I needed a tan, so I thought 'hey, why not trek to LA, hit the beach, and get one?" he smirked at his retort.

"I would hardly call this a beach," she snorted.

"Yeah, but as I made my plans, I ran into Mer and her sister, who thought it'd be a great idea to bring their alcoholic father to Dr. Feelgood, who coincidently, does work at this place."

"Meredith's here? Oh God, is Derek here?"

"You're worried about McDreamy?"

"You know, your constant use of that nickname is really starting to worry me Karev."

Whereas previously Alex's presence seemed to have been forgotten, now Pete's was. He looked between the two as they traded barbs at one another, a little too comfortably to make Pete feel wanted.

"Your attachment to that baby is what worries me," he walked over to her, and without a word, the two traded the baby to Alex's arms.

"Careful, her head--"

"I know, Addison."

"She prefers it when you carry her the other way around," she helped Alex shift the baby girl to his other shoulder.

"I got it, Addison. Just rest on the couch." But she continued fussing, tucking the blanket around the baby.

"Just--"

"This isn't my first experience with babies," he cut her off.

"I was going to say…," she lied down on the couch," to just be careful." She smirked at him, garnering a small smile from him.

She gave Alex the bottled milk, and Addison settled back onto the couch outstretched, as soon as the baby was resting comfortably in his arms.

She turned to Pete after she got comfortable herself on the couch.

"You were saying?" she asked Pete.

He hesitated as he took in what just happened. Addison, and this guy Alex, had been bickering one moment, and somewhere in between their arguing, had transferred the baby to the other set of arms.

"Pete?"

"I was saying that Carl is not Addison Montgomery material," Alex didn't correct the man this time as he was engrossed with the baby.

"No, you don't know what my material is," Addison looked at him sternly.

"You have never even seen my material." They heard Alex scoff, but he just kept looking at the baby, so they continued.

"So, uhh," she waved Pete off out of the room," mind your own business."

"Bring her back over here, Karev," she scooted over on the couch to make room for them.

Pete paused at the door, looking at how Addison had Alex sit next to her, with the baby between them. Addison began making 'eek' sounds again, and Alex smiled at her, and then down at the baby. He wondered if Addison and Alex were aware of the picture they painted there on the couch. Which only made him wonder exactly how close Alex and Addison were. He grudgingly left her office, softly closing the door behind him, leaving them alone.

"So who does this baby belong to?" Alex said softly.

"No one. Poor thing," Addison played with fragile thing's finger. "Pete and I volunteered for this program, where a mother can call us up to pick up her newborn if she doesn't want it. We picked this one up last night, and I decided to…take care of her for the night."

"You're going to have to let her go, you know?" He turned his head up to Addison.

She turned to him in turn, and in a moment of weakness, her defenses fell, and Alex could see her old wounds.

"I am, huh? Such a shame, because she's definitely worth keeping."

Alex was unable to concoct a smirk, and was only able to look at her with a look of regret.

"Her mom probably knew she deserved better."

"She does deserve better. Much better, and I could provide her with that."

"But it's not your choice."

"Nope," she inhaled deeply. "No, no it's not my choice. But I wish it was," and she turned back to the baby.

"I didn't want to let you go Addison. But you deserved better."

" What, I didn't get a say in that matter?" she refused to meet his eyes.

"Did she?" he referred to the baby.

"And that guy, Pete? He was right. A psych patient is never Addison Forbes Montgomery material."

"Then what is?" she brought her gaze back onto him, his swirling orbs interlocking with hers.

"A guy that knows what you need, before you even saying it. A guy that knows that even without make-up, you're absolutely beautiful. A guy who shares your passion, your aches, and can make you smile at the end of every horrible day."

"A guy that always says the perfect thing, you mean?" she smirked at him.

"I didn't-" his eyes widened as he realized what he was telling her. He laughed at himself, and brought himself closer to her. Their thighs touched, the baby practically rested on both of their laps, and their hands met on her knee.

"I don't even realize what I'm telling you until after the fact, Addison. It's like I lose all logic, and just run with my first instinct."

"And sometimes your instinct makes you run," she finished the thought for him.

"And sometimes it makes me do what I really want," he leaned in, waiting for her to do the same. Their eyes kept steady on one another, their hearts thumped, until Addison leaned forward, and Alex dipped his head for their lips to meet.

They pause, relishing the tingles contact brings, and Addison presses forward, Alex gladly accepting her. Their mouths rupture when her lips finally part, and his tongue massages hers, slowly, tenderly, wanting a real moment of romance, not of lust.

It's only half a minute, but it's the moment that's entirely different than their last ones. She rests her forehead on hers, a sigh escaping her, and a soft laugh escaping him.

Addison pulled her head off, and she looked over his now soft features, admiring the way he looked when he was sincere. Alex heard her take a deep intake of breath, and saw her preparing herself to tell him something.

"You hurt me Karev, this kiss…I can't say it doesn't mean anything, or that it doesn't change anything, but the pieces are still fragile. What I feel for you? It makes my stomach into knots. What you've done to me? It's made me doubt love and life. So this kiss? It doesn't mean happily ever after."

He squeezed her hand gently. His heart taking into account the evident hurt he left with her.

"I know, but I'm here now. I just need one more chance. I'm kinda hoping that kiss did you in."

She laughed, knowing what second and third chances could inflict upon a person. But his grip told her otherwise, the hold and sincerity in light of his eyes were enough to give a person faith. That and the way he held that baby so closely to him, so lovingly, because the tenderness and care he showed towards the fragile little creatures were always a major factor in her attractiveness to him.

"I was kinda hoping I'd feel nothing in that kiss, Karev, so as always, it seems as though you get your way."

She met his smiling eyes for a moment, shining him a wide smile that poked at his impatient, thumping heart. His thumping heart that finally calmed when Addison tucked her head into his neck, and wrapped an arm around his waist, as they naturally adjusted themselves in the embrace.

Alex kissed the top of her head softly, before turning back down to look at the baby. He watched the baby girl stare at him wide-eyes, and his smile only grew as he saw how Addison's hand held onto his, reaffirming that neither had really let go, nor did it seem possible for either to ever let go, choices be damned.

After several moments of silence, Addison said something that made Alex ponder the woman's sanity (_note: exhaustion equals insanity,_ he thought to himself).

Peering down at the little baby girl, Addison whispered,"What do you think about the name Batgirl?"

* * *


End file.
